Strange and Beautiful
by Talks too much
Summary: For the rest of your life, when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see. Niley.


_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
Unseen. _

"So.." Nick stuck the popcorn in his mouth. His eyes were glued onto the television screen as the Hannah Montana episode lit up the Jonas' living room. "I miss Miley," he murmured softly to his dark haired companion. The female sighed and reached for the remote. The moping had gone on long enough.

"Nick, you can't just miss her. She has a boyfriend you know..." Demi trailed, hoping he would get the hint. Unfortunately for her, Nick's concentration was focused on the remote. He leaned over and tried to grab it from Demi's hands. "No." Demi stood up and held the remote above her head. "This is for your own good," she glared at her best friend. Nick huffed and stood up. He stood a good half foot above Demi and easily had the ability to obtain the remote. He grabbed the object of his attention and tugged, causing him to tumble backwards from Demi's tight grip.

"Got it," Nick smiled in victory. He pointed the instrument towards the TV and went back to admiring Miley's beauty. He was beyond help. Demi rolled her eyes and sat next to Nick. "How are _they_ doing anyways?" Nick asked out of the blue. He was still watching Miley dance around on the screen in her signature blonde wig.

"What am I? Your spy?" Demi narrowed her eyes at him. She knew all to well that he just wanted a glimpse of Miley's world. Even if that meant hearing about Liam. Nick nodded nonchalantly, waiting for a reply. "They're good," Demi whispered, knowing the news would only just break his heart. She reached over for some more popcorn and munched on the delicious snack. She was at a loss of words- how was she supposed to make him feel better? "You know, I don't really know him. Or actually like him," Demi offered her own wisdom. Nick nodded silently.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me _

Nick sat in a chair as he watched the lights tower themselves around the fake living room. Emily was currently pacing back and forth on stage with a paper in hand. Her head was tilted back as she was memorizing her lines for her upcoming scene. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a brunette silently tiptoeing across stage. She was dressed in normal jeans and a plain, white shirt. But she looked beautiful as always. After all, she was Miley. Miley put her slender finger to her lip, signaling Nick to stay silent.

"Booo!" Miley screamed as Emily walked straight into her, too immersed in her work to notice Miley.

"Miles," she whined, obviously affected by her friend's antics. She rubbed her eyes, shaking out the frightening memory. "You could have given me a heart attack," she glared at her costar and then at Nick.

"What did I do?" Nick chuckled while getting up and walking towards the girls. He slung his arm around Miley's neck and waited for Emily's answer. All he got was a head shake. "Come on, Em," he tugged her hand in hopes of forgiveness. Again, he just got a head shake. "Sorry," he put on his personal puppy dog face, resulting in a fit of giggles from the two girls.

"I want to own a fish," Miley randomly pondered as she took her place on the Stewart's couch.

"You're strange," Nick retorted as he trailed behind his best friend. Miley replied by sticking out her tongue and Emily burst into another fit of giggles as she witnessed the pair's interaction. "You're stranger," Nick glared at Emily. She scoffed and stomped out of the set in a playful manner. "Why do you want a fish?" Nick turned his attention back on Miley. She held her head in her hands as she explored the deeper reasoning.

"I miss Lyric and Melody," she laughed. Nick grinned. He remembered those fish. It was just like her to relate animals and music together. Just like he would. They would be perfect together. Too bad she hadn't realized that. As if on cue, another presence on the set made themselves known.

"Miley," the Australian coughed, gaining her attention. She squealed in delight as she took in his appearance. Her heart started to race and she jumped into his arms. Seemed like this was the end to Nick's break. He should probably get back to his set.

_I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me _

Miley lifted her fingers to graze across Nick's cheek. His skin was so soft. She pecked her lips on all her favorite places and finally landed on his lips. He grazed his tongue across her sweet lips and entered into her mouth. It was a slow and passionate kiss. The type of kiss the duo had been dreaming about for ages. Miley was the first one to pull away from the kiss to be able to breathe. She sucked in another deep breath of air and leaned into another kiss.

"I love you so much," she murmured onto his lips. Nick smiled into the kiss and pushed her against her bedroom wall.

"I love you, too," he said. He kissed her forehead and guided her towards her bed. He gently pushed her and hovered over her, careful not to break any lip contact. He poked his tongue into her mouth and started explore her mouth. She felt so good. He could feel her fingers messing around with the buttons on his shirt. She tugged his shirt off and flipped them over to gain control. He could feel himself becoming more aroused as she rubbed her hands across his bear abs. This was the moment he had been waiting his whole life for. He felt underneath her shirt and moved to the clasp of her bra. She shivered as he unclasped the clothing item that separated them from their physical desires. All of a sudden, Nick's eyes flew open. He wasn't in her room. He looked around. He was in his room. It was night. And that was all just a dream. He grabbed his cell phone to take a good look at the time. It was three o'clock A.M. It had all been a dream. None of it was true. He should have known. It was if she was under a spell.

_Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes _

Nick's eyes raced across the magazine rack that was sitting proudly at the front of the grocery store. Stupid articles. Stupid _them_. All the famous tabloids had dubbed them as _Miam_. He reached for OK and observed the big picture of his beloved that was plastered over the glossy page. She looked beautiful. Her dress flew down the page and she was resting in his arms. He looked at the summary of the article for more information on the supposed "perfect couple" _Miley and Liam's one year anniversary. Flip the pages to know exactly how they spent it._ Nick scoffed. Perfect couple. His hands found their way scanning the magazine to page 64. He looked at the posed picture of the couple on a couch. Miley was playing the guitar as Liam look at her lovingly. The picture seemed to ooze with fake happiness. He looked through the article, bored with the interview questions that centered around there love. Nick's eyes stopped as he stumbled across his name. It was towards the end of the article as the author pressed in their views into the interview. Nick concentrated his attention as he read. _Miley seems happy with her hunk of a boyfriend. But we here at OK think the teen superstar has a lot stored in for her in terms of a romantic future. OK asks the singer a couple of questions about her famous ex- Nick Jonas. _Nick was starting to like this article. He grinned as he read through the questions. _Do you think you'll ever end up with Nick?_ Nick was scared to hear the response. His heartbeat quickened and he looked around the store. Half of America had probably already read this interview. They probably already knew the answer, but he was standing here like an idiot refusing to see what was on her mind. He took a deep breath and guided his eyes back onto the page. _You know, I think I really don't know the future. I love Nick. But I don't know where life will lead me. I guess waiting is all that you can do._

_I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
When I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me _

Miley kissed Nick's lips. He leaned back and looked at her with a smile across his face

"This has got to be a dream," he murmured softly. Her bright blue eyes caught his brown orbs and she smiled. She shook her head and leaned in for another kiss.

"This isn't a dream," she breathed. She snuggled into his chest and lightly giggled. "Why would you think that, silly?" She looked up at him curiously.

"I gave up hope a long time ago," Nick confessed. His grip on her tightened as he thought about all the times that he thought he had fully lost her. She buried her head into his chest and chuckled. "What?"

"You should never give up on love, gorgeous," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I would always wait for you. And I know you would always wait for me." She ruffled his curls and played with the one that was hanging down on the middle of his face.

"Dear, Miley Ray," he smiled. "I would wait for you for eternity. And I'll be by your side for eternity." he kissed her forehead, earning a giggle from his girlfriend. "For the rest of your life, when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see."

_I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
Cause I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me, yeah _

**A/N So, that was the song fic. The reasoning behind this fic is that I think Miley and Nick will eventually end up together. They just have to wait it out and deal with everything first. She's His Iris explains why I think Miam will eventually break up. And Yellow explains how I think Miley and Nick can get over not being there for each other physically. I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I definitley enjoy writing oneshots because I feel like I can put whatever I think is happening in their current relationship now. **


End file.
